Rachnee x Darling & Mero Helps
by Petrico
Summary: Due to overhearing Smith pressuring Kimihito on whom he intends to marry, Rachnera becomes more anxious and waits in his room to talk more about the issue. Things get sensual as Rachnera ties him up and teases his nerves, only for Meroune to walk in on them.


RxD&M

Rachnera paces across Kimihito's room deep in thought. She had just overheard the news from Ms. Smith, Honey needs decide on which liminal he's going to marry. The others are probably just as anxious, no doubt looking to coddle him to the point of strangling. For now she'll wait here for him to come to her, her attic has been sounding creaky recently so she could lead with that and discuss it as he worked.

"Rachnee, is that you?" It's him, the human who took her in and complimented her legs, the one man she can trust in this world with his usual blank expression."Why are you standing in my room?"

"Oh it's nothing, my floor has been making this sound and... well I thought you could..." she stumbles in her words, trying to dance around the issue for later but she can't help but come out and be direct, "I heard you and Smith talking this morning."

"Oh, you heard about that?" He steps around her and sets himself on his bed, focusing down on the floor trying to keep up a smile. "Everyone's got their good points, and they all like me, but that's why I have to be straightforward and accept their feelings and give all of you an answer."

"You can't be serious," Rachnera scolded with a frown. Her hands begin to spin gather up string, "you can't keep hoping to share yourself among six jealous girls or more for much longer."

He does a quick head count in his mind of all the girls staying with him, he then mutters something to himself, "Does Lala count in all this?

The strands come together forming a little Kimihito doll, "you remember how that 'D' Incident ended right?" Held up in her hands by numerous strands wrapped around her fingers, the doll stands up as it's pulled in all directions. "If you keep trying to do this 'accepting' thing with everyone, you're liable to be torn to bits." As the pressure builds, the doll is suddenly torn to pieces as stuffing and web fibers fall to the floor, "and that's not going to make any of us happy."

"I know, but it's all accidents. It's just... well, how do I put it, they all communicate their affection by trying to get closer to me, and sometimes it just gets a little crowded. If I see it like that, I'm fine with all these injuries."

"Tch, you're helpless," Rachnera mumbled under her breath.

"But that's what I like about you," he continues on catching her attention, "you've never ended up hurting me Rachnee. Out of everyone you're trying your hardest to be careful, it might seem like you're distant but really you're very kind and gentle with me, that's what I like about you."

Overcome with emotion, Rachnera remains quiet. As he looks up to offer a simple smile to her, he's greeted by a sinister smirk as sweat rolls down her blushing red face. She then spontaneously lashes out at him, snaring his boy in spider web, "So you like teasing me that much, do you?" In a flurry, his wrists are pulled and wrapped behind his back. Before he can scream a thin layer of silk tapes over his mouth just before a thick rope of web swings around the back of his neck. It twists and knots across the rest of his body before suddenly gripping tightly, a Tortoise Shell Harness. His legs kick at the floor trying to run until he's tripped up by his ankles as they're fastened together, resulting in a soft landing on his shoulder before being dragged back onto the bed with a squeaky bounce.

Rachnera crawls onto to look down at her captured man. As he's left struggling and mumbling in his sticky bonds, she bends her legs down before placing a single finger over his lips. "If you're still having trouble deciding, why don't I help you with that, Honey," she says chuckling to herself as she presses her torso against his. Her claw gently slides down his chin and neck before resting on his chest with a firm squeeze, followed by a sharp pinch on his nipple. Their eyes remain locked onto one another, his panicked reflecting back at him through her numerous red orbs dotted above her frightening grin. Her head then lowers as her whole body pulls back, a soft tickle runs down his neck as her face nuzzles along it back and forth, but it soon stops as she begins lightly nibbling with her pointed fangs. Another dulled yelp escapes his restraints, though it can hardly be heard from outside the room. "Aww, getting a little excited from my love bites?" she quips as her other hand reaches to tussle his hair, "don't worry, I won't hurt you too much like those others would". Begins to lick his neck as her large abdomen gently grinds along his legs, treasuring each sound he makes as her hands and mouth continue to toy with the boy's nerves.

"Um, Miss Rachnee," just then she hears a gently sound. Nothing like Honey's voice but very feminine and proper. Rachnera looks to the door to his room still hanging wide open, there just outside sits Meroune, the resident royal mermaid in her fancy wheelchair, wearing her simple black swimsuit top and skirt.

She continues to sit there speechless as Rachnera does the same, all the while while holding down a screaming restrained Kimihito crying out for Mero's help. The silence continues for what feels like forever before Meroune begins to wheel herself backwards. In retaliation, Rachnera leaps from the bed and readies another line of web. She snares the young mermaid before she can get away and yanks her from the chair and into the room. After quickly tying her down, she pulls the wheelchair in as well before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Miss Rachnee, what is the meaning of this?" Meroune cries, her hands and fins wrapped behind her back as she's left flopping on the bed next to Kimihito.

"Keep your voice down," Rachnera whispers to her, "otherwise someone else will hear us."

"I can't let something like this go on, what you're doing is... is-"

"Exactly what you wanted?" She steadily holds up the helpless mermaid from behind propping her body up to face Kimihito. "Look at it this way, an evil witch has captured your Beloved and tied him up to seduce him. He can no longer be with you even if he wanted, just like one of your tragedies."

"But..." Meroune looks at his sorry state, writhing and flopping begging for help from her, and is suddenly turned on by it all. "I shouldn't want this," she says gently as a part of her decides not to call for help and just watch it happen. Seeing her love torn from her and losing all hope at a happy life, even though she's only known him as a host and had very little romantic interactions.

"Tell you what, I'll share him with you. Make him choose me as his bride and I'll let him keep you as a mistress."

"Hmmph?!" He reacts from hearing her absurd proposition.

Meroune's mind loses track of reality and wanders into fantasy, her own tragic end as she's forced to love her man in secret. Working as a maid at his estate, getting down on the dirty floors with her bare fins to scrub every inch. Forever within arms reach but never allowed to express herself openly, especially not in front of his real wife, that malicious spider woman who poisoned his mind to use him as a plaything. And upon discovering their affair, she may punish them both harshly like the sadist she is, something Mero might actually enjoy.

Rachnera sees the look in her eyes before sliding her claw down Meroune's back, snipping her bonds and dropping down onto the sheets. Meroune steadily lift herself back up as she looks longingly at her tied up darling and begins pulling herself towards him, oblivious as he shakes his head screaming for anyone to save him. Her whole body connects with his, latching on with her lower fins while her webbed fish hands clasp the sides of his head, allowing her to gaze lovingly and blankly into is terrified eyes. "If this could be our last moment together, I want to remember it forever," she spouts out in a captivated delusion. She presses her lips forward as her eyes close, landing a wet lengthy kiss where his lips would be. Even through the gag, he can feel her tongue pressing and twirling along the surface.

Rachnera smirks as she watches from above, watch her Honey squirm from the girl on top of him flounders in her own delusions as she pulls a nearby thread to tighten the bindings across his body. With his top half taken care of by Mero, Rachnera looked to his lower half, having left a spacial intersection around his crotch for easy access after the warm ups. Right there she unzipped and loosened his pants to reveal his gray underwear as she began to feel across the surface. There was a small bulge, but to her surprise it nothing substantial, especially after how much sexual teasing he had already endured. 'Clearly he's still trying to resist,' Rachnera thought to herself as she gathered a line of thread and looped it around the bulge before applying a firm squeeze.

His lower body thrusts from the shock but remains weighed down by Meroune's body, likewise his muffled screaming is drowned out by her own moaning. "Hehe, there's no need to be so rough," she giggles to herself as she rests her head against his. One of her hands begin sliding down his shirt before moving underneath. Her eyes remain closed as she imagines feeling her beloveds chiseled abs and chest. Though Kimihito is in great shape, her fantasies take it to another level whenever imagining what he looks like under his clothes. Her arm slides further up his body, even with the silk ropes tightly clinging to him her slimy forearm slips past them as his shirt is pulled up by her elbow. A large portion of his abs are revealed while Mero's webbed fingers tickle his chest from underneath.

Rachnera continues to gently fiddle with his lower area but continues to get no results. Despite her earlier teasing and Meroune affection, even with direct stimulation it remains just as flaccid as when she started. "Come on, I'm not supposed to be the one begging for more." She pulls as tight as she can without causing any serious harm but she still gets no reaction, even applying pressure from one of her spider legs doesn't get anything. She looks over to him with disappointment before noticing Meroune pulling herself onto the poor boy's face. Her head now rests above his with her soft breasts shoved into his face, swinging his head beneath them trying to find a place for air. Not wanting to let the mermaid drown her future husband, especially not in such a seductive manor, she creates a pulley system above them before hoisting the boy up to hang by his ankles.

"Beloved!" Meroune comes back to her senses for a moment as her man is snatched out from under her before seeing him gently swaying above her. "Miss Rachnee, let him down from there. Or perhaps, tie me up with him." Rachnera frowns at her request before lowering the boy down with his head resting Rachnera's lap. "How about this, if you can pleasure my Honey better than I can, maybe he'll choose you has his first." With her front spider legs, she reaches to the boys ankles to undo the bindings before pulling his legs back, spread open for Meroune. She gets the same excited look in her eyes before crawling to the boy's crotch. Meanwhile as he keeps making sounds through his mouth wraps, Rachnera tenderly pets him to calm him down. She rests her breasts along his forehead and stare back into his eyes. Her appearance and gentle smile are almost hypnotizing, holding his face up to look at her and distract him from Mero approaching her sensitive area.

As Meroune shyly looks at his exposed underwear and hesitates to touch it, Rachnera directs all of the boy's attention towards her, not even paying attention to what the mermaid is about to do. After a deep breath, Meroune gathers the courage to take the plunge until, "Hey, what cha' doin'?" A squawky childish noise is heard from the window, the blinds have opened in a flash as a blue bird girl perches on the edge, Papi the Harpy. "Hey, what's going on with Boss?" she talks again.

Meroune panics as she throws her hands into the air, "Well, you see, um, well, Miss Rachnee and I were, um..." She can barely form words as her whole face blushes pink.

Rachnera likewise is in shock from their act being caught, but after quickly clearing her throat she talks calmly to the young harpy, "Papi, me and Mero were just helping Honey do some stretches. He's been having trouble with his legs and didn't want to worry anyone els-"

"You two were raping him," she interrupts bluntly.

Meroune's face goes bright red as her hands flail about, making no sense as she spouts gibberish trying to explain herself. Rachnera however, after a quick shock from the accusation, thinks it through a little more before realizing the girl's not too far off in what they were doing.

"What's going on up there Papi?" Another girl from below calls up to her, sounding like Miia.

"Spidey and Merlot are raping Boss into their husband."

A loud hissing, 'WHAT' can be heard from outside as a ladder forces itself through the open window, pushing Papi in with them before plopping onto the bed. Up the ladder slithers a very angry Miia who immediately launches herself towards her Darling. "How dare you try to steal him from me, I was here first so I'm going to be his bride." Meroune tries to hold onto him but Miia's longer body constricts and squeezes him, popping some joints in the process.

As the others go on arguing and fighting, Rachnera hears the floor below them begin to creak, clearly not meant for so many large liminals in here at once all focused on the boy's bed. Just then another sound begins to shake the house, Centorea stampeding down the halls. In an instant the door crashes down as the centaur bursts into the room, "Master, art thou alright?" The large horse woman joins in the argument and in no time the creaking gets louder, the room begins to sink down before all the girls and Kimihito fall through a hole into the living room.

Luckily, Suu the slime was watching TV right below them and managed to cushion everyone's fall. No one was hurt but the damage had destroyed Kimihito's room, as well as destabilizing Rachnera's attic even further (not to mention damage to the rest of the house). Ms. Smith came by minutes later to assess the damage and apologize for putting so much pressure on the whole marriage issue. Everyone went on like the event didn't even happen, spending time on a road trip as the house was repaired. All of them trying not to draw attention that they each played a part in destroying the house with their fighting, especially Rachnera and Meroune who tried to seduce him gently but only managed to set off all the other girls.

Rachnera saw first hand how difficult it is to seduce Honey though sex alone, though she remains confident she's the safest most mature choice for him. Even still, she needs to stay close to him as to no let the other girls tear him apart while also keeping herself in check.


End file.
